Playing with Sparks
by Kyler Brennan
Summary: Natalia Fenton was your normal teenager, until something happened to make her not-so-normal. Now dealing with the same ghosts that Danny Phantom did, Natalia has caught the eye of a new villain, Flare. With her friends- and eventually her family- can the electric-powered halfa deal with these foes and love blossoming? Second Gen fic! OCxOC


A/N: Hello there. I own nothing here that you may recognize. I do, however, own my OCs. Kinda AU here, as PP happened, but the whole world didn't learn Danny's secret. Only his parents and Valerie.

Rated T for whatever my twisted mind may concoct to put in this story. And for language.

* * *

At the age of fourteen, Natalia Ella Fenton was well-known at her school, Casper High School. She was pretty, easy to talk to, and fun to be around. There were some students that didn't like her, like Deacon Tash, the school bully, but compared to her father's high school experience, she had it way better.

Natalia had brown hair like her grandmother, Madeline Fenton, and amethyst colored eyes like her mother, Samantha Fenton. She had the same nose as her father, Daniel Fenton, along with the same ears as him. She wore black rimmed glasses on her face and was never seen without her favorite blue hoodie and blue jeans, along with black sneakers.

Though, like her father, there were two people who she trusted her life with. Veronica Foley and Harley Baxter.

Veronica and Natalia first met when they were young, before they started school. They hit it off instantly, becoming the best of friends. Harley joined their small group in Kindergarten, when he defended Natalia from Deacon's teasing on the playground.

Veronica looked a lot like her mother, but she wore glasses like her father. She was also a techno geek. She usually wore a green camouflage shirt with blue jeans and black slip on shoes.

Harley was a mix of his parents. He had pale skin like his father, but he had curly, dark hair like his mother. He had violet eyes like his father, and was slim like his mother. He wore a baggy white shirt with a black leather jacket over it. He wore jeans and green sneakers.

Speaking of Natalia, Veronica, and Harley, our three friends can be seen exiting the halls of Casper High, leaving the learning institution after a long day of being educated.

"So, did you guys hear? Some people are saying that Danny Phantom is back," Veronica said in a hushed tone. "I hope he doesn't think you're a bad ghost, Talia," she continued, looking towards her friend with a worried look in her eyes.

Talia shook her head, but before she could get a word out, Harley spoke up. "Yeah, I saw him, too. Looks like the towns old hero is back in action. But you've done nothing but good things, Nat, I don't think he'll target you," the teen said.

"Guys, guys, listen. I'll cross that bridge when I get there. It's kind of my fault that the ghosts are coming back. I mean, they all learn that some kind of rare ghost is now in Amity Park? Who wouldn't want to look at that," Talia said as they were walking. "Others just want to cause trouble. If he wants to go after them, fine. He _was_ the first hero of Amity Park, after all," she finished.

As the small group continued towards Talia's house, an electric blue jolt of electricity ran up her back. "I wonder who it is this time," commented Veronica.

Talia recently gained powers that she decided to use to help the city with it's ghost problem. She's only been fighting ghosts for about two weeks and she has control over her basic powers and is just starting to learn how to control her Electrokinesis and the more complex ectoplasm based powers.

Talia dashed towards the nearest alley and let the electric blue/white rings travel over her body. Her brown hair turned snow white, and her eyes turned into a glowing blue. Her glasses disappeared, goggles appearing on her head. Gone was her blue hoodie, replaced with a white turtleneck shirt and a blue cloak. Replacing her pants was a black skirt, and she wore black shoes with short heels on them.

Gone was Natalia Ella Fenton. In her place, was the new ghostly enigma, Electrostorm.

* * *

In the air, a large black dragon was currently flying- wreaking havoc on the city below. That was when Natalia appeared in the sky, her hands glowing green slightly. "Hey, buddy, the princess is in another castle!" She called out, throwing an ectobeam at the ghost.

The beam bounced off the dragon's black scales, and it looked at her, glaring. A purple fire started to form in it's mouth and it shot the fire at Talia.

The teen just barely dodged the stream of fire, her right hand getting a tad burned. "Okay, what did _you_ eat for breakfast today? Bitch flakes?" She asked, blue eyes glowing brighter. With her left hand, she charged up another ectobeam, only to get slammed into the ground by the dragon's tail.

Talia groaned, getting up as she held her head. "Okay, okay, lets just calm down and-"

Another stream of fire came her way, nipping at her toes. That would leave another burn. The teen ended up back on the ground, and she started to get up again when something happened.

"Hey Aragon, just because you have one doesn't mean you need to act like one," a familiar voice said. A white haired ghost flew into view. He wore a black HAZMAT suit with white accents, and a white DP emblem on his chest. Danny Phantom.

Talia's eyes widened at the appearance of the town's hero. And at the fact that the white rings were forming around her waist.

"Oh, shit, shit, shit..." The ghost girl muttered, forcing the rings back painfully. She looked up at the fight between the ghost hero and the dragon ghost to see the white-haired ghost sucking the dragon up into a silver and green Thermos.

The black-clad ghost lowered himself to Natalia's level. "You alright?" He asked, seeing her injuries.

Talia started to back up, thinking she would be put in the thermos next. "O- Oh, yeah, I- I'm fine," she stammered out. She looked at her burnt hand. "Oh, this? It's just a small burn, it'll heal just fine," she put her burnt hand against a hall and yelped, quickly pulling it away and cradling it. "I- I should just be going now, places to see, people to save. Bye!" She quickly flew off, turning invisible as she went.

* * *

It was near dark by the time Natalia got home. She had to meet up with Veronica and Harley at the mall, then the Box Ghost and some ectopusses showed up. She ended up getting the ectopusses in a thermos, but she chased the Box Ghost around for a few hours before finally getting him. She had to quickly go to the library after that, to get some books for her science project.

"I'm home," Natalia called out tiredly. "Sorry I'm a bit late, I got caught up at the library," she continued.

"You're just in time," she heard her mother say. "Dinner's done. Go get washed up, sweetie."

Talia nodded, even though it couldn't be seen. After getting washed up, she made her way to the kitchen, where her mother, father, older sister, older brother, and younger brother were seated.

Sam Fenton, formerly Sam Manson, hasn't changed much since high school. She's still a goth. Her black hair is now kept down, and she wears a purple, button up blouse with a black skirt and black combat boots.

Danny Fenton changed a lot. He's now a lot more muscular. He now wears a red shirt with a white ghost on it, with jeans and red boots. He let his hair grow out a bit in the back, and he had a black goatee on his chin.

At sixteen, Skylar Fenton was Talia's older sister. She had messy brown hair and dark blue eyes. Freckles dotted the young adults face, and she wore a light blue blouse with the first few buttons unbuttoned.

Then there was Skylar's twin, sixteen-year-old Ayden Fenton. Ayden was also, of course, Talia's older brother. He had short, black hair and light blue eyes. He wore a dark green, hoodless sweatshirt and had peach fuzz on his face.

Julian Fenton was Talia's younger brother. He's only six, and has jet black hair like Danny, and dark blue eyes. He usually wears a black shirt with a glowing green power symbol on it, with dark blue jeans and a jean jacket. He also had glasses with black frames.

Talia tried to hide her slight limp, she she was still healing from the fight. She also had her right hand shoved into her pocket. Even though she was _trying_ to hide it, her mother noticed. "Sweetie, are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, Deacon just decided to slam me into a locker and I hurt my… Knee," she lied lamely.

Sam frowned and Danny just shook his head. "I don't know why they don't do something about him. I swear, they're as stupid as they were when we went there," Sam mused to herself, Danny nodding in agreement.

Dinner went on normally after that, and Talia was left to wash the dishes, as it was her turn that night. Once she was done, she was walking towards the stairs when she heard her parents talking in her father's office. The door was open a crack, so she could see the form of her father standing in the middle of the room.

"- about her, Sam. She's been keeping secrets from us. You could tell she was lying about how she got hurt, I saw it. And then there was that burn on her hand, it was in the same place I saw that ghost girl get burned by Aragon earlier," Danny told his wife, not knowing that Natalia was listening in.

"I know you're worried about her, Danny. I am too," Sam started. "But we can't force her to tell us, no matter how much we want to. It'll only push her away more," she explained.

That was when the jolt went up Talia's back and a blue mist snaked it's way out of Danny's mouth. "I'll be back," he said quickly, a bright white ring forming around his waist and turning him into the one and only Danny Phantom.

Talia backed up in shock, her hands covering her mouth as she stared in shock. That was when a metallic ghost with a flaming green Mohawk floated in, spotting the stunned teen. A smirk graced his features as he raised an arm towards her, a small gun-like object appearing out of his wrist. "It looks like it was easier to find you than I had hoped," he said.

Danny burst into the hallway after hearing the ghost speak. His green eyes were blazing. "You leave her alone, Skulker!" He called out, sending a strong ectobeam the metal ghost's way.

The ghost- Skulker- dodged the blast quickly. "You stay out of this, whelp. My new employer wants the girl, not you," he growled out.

"M- Me?" Talia squeaked, unknowingly transforming into Electrostorm. She had a good amount of control over her powers, but when it came to times of high emotion, instincts usually kicked in and her powers did whatever they wanted.

A predatory grin emerged on Skulker's face. "And now the _real_ fun begins," he stated, shooting an ectobeam Danny's way. Then, he shot a net at Talia, who got ensnared in the glowing green object.

Danny had to dodge the ectobeam, which distracted him from what happened with the ghost-proof net that Skulker shot at his daughter.

The teen almost instantly put up a fight, trying to rip open the net, only to get herself even more tangled. "Let me out of here!" She yelled, not even trying to get herself untangled. Her electric blue eyes glowed brightly as her body started to send out sparks of electricity that grew more violent every passing second.

"I said..." She started, "Let. Me. Go!" She yelled, the electricity traveling through the net, to Skulker's suit. His suit started to spark as well, the technology starting to go haywire.

His mechanical head quickly popped off, flying in the air until Danny caught it in his white gloves. Skulker's tiny ghost was quickly sucked into the thermos.

Talia was still tangled in the net, her electric powers going on the fritz and becoming uncontrollable. Danny tried to get close to get her out, but he was shocked and had to back off. "Talia, you've got to calm down. Alright, sweetie?" Her father asked.

Natalia looked at Danny, frowning. "T- These are the only powers I have no control over..." She murmured, closing her eyes. The sparks settled down after a few minutes, and Danny quickly freed his daughter.

"We're going to be talking about this later, Natalia. Right now, just… Go to your room and rest," Danny said with a frown.

* * *

The next day, Natalia found herself bored halfway through school when her ghost sense went off. She asked the teacher if she could use the bathroom and quickly ran into the ladies room, shifting into her ghost half.

She flew out, looking around for the ghost. While she wasn't looking, she bumped into something. Looking up, she saw a blue skinned ghost with fangs and pupil-less red eyes. He had red lines over both of his eyes and flaming, red hair with a small bit of black hair held in place by a bronze clip. He had elf-shaped ears with two hoop earrings in each ear and he wore a black shirt with a large, light blue scarf wrapped around his neck. He also wore black jeans and black dress shoes.

The ghost grabbed her by the arm in his vice-like grip. "Skulker failed to catch you, I wonder why," the ghost mused with a smirk on his face.

Talia tried to pull away. "Just who are you, freak?" She asked with a sharp glare. "Because if you're new here, let me tell you how this works. I kick your ass, suck you into a Fenton Thermos, and send you back to the Ghost Zone," she explained, her hand starting to glow green just like her father.

The ghost shook his head, still smirking. "My name is Flare, and that won't be happening. I have plans for you, _Electrostorm_. Plans that I cannot have your father mess up," he said, charging up his ectoplasm into his hand and hurting the fourteen-year-old halfa. Then, he teleported away with his newest prize.

* * *

A/N: Hello again! How was the story? The chapter's a bit short for my tastes, but don't worry! I'll try to make the next one longer! Excuse all the jumping around, I'm not used to writing alone and this is the first thing I've done myself. Updates will be sporadic due to very severe ADHD. I think it was worded as "Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder, Combined Presentation" on the official diagnosis.

Ooh, I went off on a rant. Sorry about that! Reviews are welcomed, try to be light with the constructive criticism, I don't know how to tell that and a flame apart.

Kyler Brennan out!


End file.
